The field of the present invention relates to equipment used in the motion picture production, whether it be film or video productions such as for feature films, television, sporting events or the like. In film and video production, there is need for strategically positioning the camera for achieving the desired shot. This positioning is achieved through the use of camera cranes, dollies, tripods, tilt heads, handheld supports and other camera support devices.
Certain of these support devices include grip devices for the camera operator to manually move and/or hold the support device. The present inventor has recognized that when positioning the camera to achieve a particular shot, the camera operator may desire to have his/her hand positions in certain orientations for personal preference, comfort, efficiency, or to otherwise facilitate shooting.